Memories
by Seungie.Fishy.Snowy
Summary: Bukankah kita begitu saling menyayangi Begitu banyak waktu yang kita lalui bersama "Bummie, Hangeng-ge, Kangin-hyung. Kembalilah, Kami merindukanmu"


**~Memories~**

**Cast: All of Super Junior (13)**

**Summary: **_**Bukankah kita begitu saling menyayangi**_

**_Begitu banyak waktu yang kita lalui bersama.._**_**"Bummie, Hangeng-ge, Kangin-hyung. Kembalilah, kami merindukanmu"**_**.**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Family, Friendship**

**Disclaimer: Semua milik Tuhan!**

**Warning: OOC, Ejaan tidak sesuai EYD, Ancur, Don't Like Don't Read!**

**HAPPY READING!**

_Bukankah kita begitu saling menyayangi_

_Begitu banyak waktu yang kita lalui bersama_

Sudah 6 Tahun Super Junior bersama. 4 Tahun Hankyung atau bisa dikenal dengan Hangeng, bersama dan tahun 2010 ia meninggalkan Super Junior karena ada masalah dengan SM Entertainment. 5 tahun KangIn dan Kibum bersama Super Junior, KangIn meninggalkan mereka karena ia tidak sengaja berbuat kekerasan, Kibum karena ia ingin sekali berkarir dalam dunia Acting. Saat ini, Heechul telah meninggalkan mereka untuk mengikuti Wamil (Wajib Militer) dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk berkarir dengan Super Junior selama 2 tahun.

Itu semua, membuat member Super Junior lainnya sangat sedih dan sangat kehilangan, apalagi waktu Hangeng tidak mungkin akan kembali lagi ke Super Junior karena ia sudah memilih untuk menjadi seniman di negerinya, Cina.

"Teukkie_-hyung_, apakah kau merindukan Kang_-hyung_?" Tanya Donghae pelan saat mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan melihat layar yang terpampang saat mereka masih 13 orang.

"Sangat.."Jawab Leeteuk, terdapat air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirus Leeteuk. Donghae menyeka air mata _hyung_-nya itu.

"Aku juga _hyung_, juga dengan Bummie dan Han_-ge_"Ujar Donghae."Ah, aku jadi ingin menangis"Lanjutnya. Donghae mengusap matanya yang memang terdapat setitik air matanya yang tak sengaja menetes itu.

"Dulu kita selalu bersama, tertawa bersama, bercanda bersama, bekerja menghibur orang bersama, dan juga, menangis bersama"Perkataan Leeteuk membuat semua menoleh kearah Leeteuk untuk memastikan _Leader _mereka itu menagis atau tidak. Dan benar, saat ini air mata telah mengalir bagai sungai di pipi tirus _namja _cantik itu.

"Sudahlah _hyung, _aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini, mereka pasti akan bertemu kita lagi _hyung, _aku akan memastikan itu" Hibur Yesung mencoba menenangkan sang _Leader_ tetapi pertahannya ikut pecah, air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

"Aku keluar sebentar, mencari udara segar, nanti pasti aku akan kembali" Ujar Sang _Magnae_, sebut saja Kyuhyun itu lalu segera berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya lalu setelah ia berada diluar menutup pintu _dorm_ itu.

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat tertekan dengan semua ini, dulukan saat pertama dia ikut Super Junior, hanya Kibum yang selalu mendampinginya, kitapun merasa tak suka dengan Kyuhyun saat itu." Ujar Siwon mencoba mengingat kejadian saat Kyuhyun pertama masuk ke Super Junior 05 yang sejak ada Kyuhyun menjadi Super Junior.

_Bukankah kita pernah terluka bersama_

_Sudahkah dirimu melupakan?_

**#Flashback On**

Saat itu Lee Soo Man membawa seorang _namja _yang sepertinya lebih muda dari mereka semua. _Namja _itu terus menunduk tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya. Tatapan benci dari mereka semua membuat _namja _itu yang sempat melirik membuat _namja _itu semakin tak kuasa untuk memperlihatkan wajahnya, terkecuali _namja _yang terlihat dingin itu menatap _namja _yang dibawa oleh Lee Soo Man itu dengan tersenyum, tak ada tatapan kebencian dalam diri _namja _dingin itu.

"Kalian semua, perkenalkan ini Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja dia Kyuhyun, dia akan menjadi anggota tambahan kalian, dan grup kalian akan kuganti dengan nama Super Junior, tidak ada lagi Super Junior 05, sekarang yang ada adalah Super Junior, jaga dia baik-baik, karena dia sedikit pemalu. Anggap dia seperti keluarga kalian seperti kalian saat ini. Leeteuk, aku mempercayaimu untuk hal seperti ini, karena kau sebagai _Leader _disini. Sudah itu saja yang aku sampaikan kepada kalian, tetap bekerja keras dan jaga Kyuhyun baik-baik. Aku ada urusan dengan para Trainer" Kemudian Lee So Man meninggalkan _namja _tadi dan menutup pintu_ dorm_ Super Junior dengan keras.

_Namja _tadi, em panggil saja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tetap diam membatu sampai mereka semua pergi, kecuali _namja _dingin yang menatapnya dengan _Killer Smile-_nya. _Namja _dingin itu perlahan mendekati Kyuhyun lalu merangkul Kyuhyun.

"_Annyeong!_ Kim Kibum imnida, panggil saja Kibum, atau tidak Bummie. Salam kenal, Kyuhyun, semoga kita bisa menjadi sahabat yang baik, hmm keluarga yang baik mungkin? Ya, keluarga yang baik"Ujar _namja _dingin itu yang ternyata Kibum, yang sebenarnya _magnae _dari grup Super Junior 05, tetapi Ryeowook ingin menjadi _magnae _di Super Junior 05, dan Kibum tak masalah untuk memberikan predikat itu ke Ryeowook.

"Ky…Kyuhyun imnida, sa..salam kenal juga, aku harap kita bis..bisa menjadi ke..keluarga yang baik"Ujar Kyuhyun yang sangat gugup.

"Suaramu indah sekali, dan jangan gugup seperti itu, membuat suaramu yang indah terganggu. Tenang saja, aku tak akan menggitmu"Ujar Kibum masih dengan _Killer Smile _milikknya.

"Ne..,"Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya sehingga Kibum bisa melihat wajah tampan milik Kyuhyun itu.

"Wow! Jangan kau sembunyikan wajahmu itu, sungguh wajahmu sangatlah tampan"Puji Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kibum mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun lalu menyingkirkan tangannya itu dari wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Emm… N..Ne"Ujar Kyuhyun lagi yang sekarang dengan senyum khasnya yang membuatnya begitu sangat tampan.

"Omo! Kau tersenyumlah terus, kau sangat tampan, aku jadi iri denganmu, sungguh jika aku abnormal aku akan menyantapmu sekarang juga"Pernyataan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun sedikit menjauhi Kibum. Kibum tertawa kecil "Tenang saja, tidak akan. Aku paling normal disini, ya aku beri tau rahasia mereka, mereka itu abnormal, menyukai sesame jenis, apa lagi Heechul-hyung."Mata Kyuhyun melebar tak percaya. "Aku hanya bercanda, haha"Lanjut Kibum yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Tapi aku tidak berbohong soal Heechul-hyung"Kembali Kibum dengan tatapan serius. Kembali Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan wajah stoiknya. "Sungguh"

"Bummie-hyung, apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku menjadi _magnae_ di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata polosnya. (OOC beudtt #PLAK)

"Emm, Gwenchana Kyu, tetapi aku tidak tau menahu, karena menurut kita semua _magnae _kita dulu itu Ryeowook-hyung, meskipun aku yang seharusnya menjadi _magnae_ kau taukan, mungkin karena wajah Wokkie-hyung lebih pantas menjadi _magnae _dibanding wajahku yang sangar ini" Ujar Kibum dan diakhiri dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu, mungkin aku akan seperti bummie-hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapinya itu.

"Kau sangat manis, Kyu. Mungkin kau harus berhati-hati dengan Chullie-hyung" Wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah datar. "Mian, Aku bercanda soal itu. Karena, Chullie-hyung itu Uke, mana mungkin dia menjadi seme karena wajah manismu itu" Jelas Kibum kemudian.

"Ya sudahlah, bummie-hyung. Hyung, bolehkah aku tidur denganmu? Kurasa aku lebih akrab denganmu hyung"

"Tentu saja Kyunnie. Sebenarnya aku sendirian di kamar itu. Kajja, kita tidur, kurasa hari sudah sangat larut" Ajak Kibum yang ditanggapi anggukan dan senyuman manis Kyuhyun.

_Ku memanggilmu sampai ku gila_

_Hatiku terluka mencari dirimu_

_Memanggil memanggil_

**#Flashback Off**

_Kyuhyun Side_

'Bummie-hyung.. Bogoshippoyo, jeongmal bogoshippoyo. Kyunnie ingin Bummie-hyung kembali untuk memluk Kyunnie saat Kyunnie sedih, saat Kyunnie terpuruk seperti ini hyung.. Kyunnie ingin bummie-hyung tau, kyunnie sangat menyayangi Bummie-hyung..'

"Kyunnie..."

**TBC**

****Baiklah.. Ini adalah FF terbaruku yang aku publish disini. Aku hanya minta review yah.. Juga ntar ditambahin apa, semoga kalian bisa memberikan inspirasi padaku (bagi yang suka #PLAK) Okey... Annyeong !


End file.
